Kebre4
Saphroneth has connected. Drayco has connected. Liatai has connected. * VAE mroweth Liatai:Using HughesNet, so may lag at some point. VAE:Like your new headquarters folks? VAE:one of the few things i actually managed during the summer Drayco:One of these days... MapTools needs FLOOR LAYERS... VAE:Background is good enough for meh VAE:okay, now I wonder who of you actually dinged Liatai:Now where the heck did I put my character sheet? VAE:since the tokens lack XP or so it seems Saphroneth:I'm at 1300/LVL2. VAE:nice Saphroneth:And it looks like I did level post-last session, since my HP wasn't updated. So now Were1/Rog1. Liatai:Ah, here they are. VAE:Roll, or half die? what you choose? Saphroneth:I rolled for it, got 4. VAE:pfft VAE:1d8, right? Saphroneth:d6 for Rogues. Liatai:Question... how many skill points does a gryphon B get per level again? Liatai:I'm not sure if I levelled Firo, and can't find where the page went. ^^;;; VAE:moment. Saphroneth:2+int mod. Saphroneth:http://dndmfa.wikia.com/wiki/Gryphon_B VAE:yep * VAE has it in print now VAE:took a while to find the print though :3 Saphroneth:Looks like the church is highly icon-oclastic. Liatai:Nope, didn't level skills. VAE:See any broken icons? Saphroneth:Not sure. I mean, at low levels Michail is broken, but that's because of his all-out damage design. VAE:Bwahahah Michail:Am not broken, comrade, just a little scratched. Saphroneth:Fortunately, instead of lacking a fourth wall the church has instead installed an OOC-permeable ceiling. Father Ignatius:How do you think our prayers get listened to, son? Karis:I didn't say anything. Zora:*looks suspiciously* Then why are ya talking? Liatai:Note to self... when game is over... put Firo and Crystal onto TangledWeb. =3=; Karis:Ask the good Father. He just started in on the middle of the conversation. It seems we do it a lot here. Father Ignatius:It was .. er.. a spiritual matter. That it was, my children. Techubi has connected. Saphroneth:Heh, I just found the "Evil OVerlord's code of honour". Fun stuff. Saphroneth:You only break your word in large matters, and in a way which causes your victims to curse your treacherous nature; if you make smaller promises, you will keep them, as of course the destined ruler of the world can afford to do so. Never ignore an insult to yourself, your schemes, or the symbols of your rule; rant a lot at whoever is responsible, and then take a complicated revenge. VAE:nice! VAE:link? Techubi:Got a map, huh? Saphroneth:http://www.sjgames.com/pyramid/sample.html?id=2919 VAE:only this one. Since you'll spend lotsa time here Liatai:17 Strength and 18 Dex, woo! Saphroneth:We do. All craftlynxship is of the highest quality. It menaces with spikes of plot. VAE:XD T3h GM:Spikes of plot? *takes out a trieder* With this thingy, they look like mountains! Instant win! Saphroneth:It's well worth any player or GM who's planning to play a Dark Lord printing off the Evil Overlord List, reading through it carefully -- and then carefully ignoring every word. Drayco:ANybody you're missing? VAE:Alternately they can print out *interrupts* No, all here *end interrupt* The old evil overlord list, and go by it VAE:as in, the one how to avoid blatant errors Saphroneth:That's the one the article means. A TRUE evil overlord should committ every error on the list. Liatai:Must... get... food... Saphroneth:It's a matter of style. VAE:XD VAE:Style is important, but so's staying alive (ah ah ah ah) Techubi:So, recalling of events, they're where? Saphroneth:The church used by the local secret police, on detachment from whatever to same. Saphroneth:IF you're this kind of evil overlord, you get heroes just about not catching you as you ride off into the night. Heroes have rules too. VAE:Indeed. And a clever one can mess with them. Look at Vetinari Saphroneth:Vetinati is no evil overlord. VAE:THough his allignment is Competent Neutral * VAE wonders whether an evil overlord would actually bother with Ankh Morpork VAE:Seems like entirely too much mess to run Saphroneth:They've tried. They end up getting assassinated (Winder; Snapcase) VAE:As in.. kinda like trying to build a hydroelecric plant onriver Ankh Saphroneth:Adventurers on the Disc consist of "small mixed parties of thugs, kleptomaniacs, god-botherers and UU rejects, for some reason." Techubi:So, intro thing? T3h GM:Anyways. Brief recap. Last time, you indeed ended up pulling some useful information from a demon whose life expectancy became unexpectedly short... *growls*.. Going with it, and liatai is gone anyways for foodz Techubi:Through the cajone blast thing? Saphroneth:I think yes. Liatai:Back, updating Firo's sheet. Liatai:129.0 259.5 26081.5 Liatai:129.0 259.5 390.0 T3h GM:You found out a few fun details ... there's a bunch of suspicious stuff going around the Kotva shipyard/factory , there are suspicions things going about the mines as well... actually there are suspicious things just about everywhere in this bloody town. Either way, through the will of the high command interjecting too, there are two likely paths. Either find out more about what the hell blew up in the mines, and make sure nothing fishy's going on in there, or pursue the mine shift leader the demon actually talked about. T3h GM:Also, bloody drayco didn't turn on proper roll showing again * T3h GM hisses Techubi:(Roll showing?) Liatai:780 1950 T3h GM:yep. As in, showing the expression used as well as result Saphroneth:Oh, got it. You're doing encumberance values? Techubi:We're supposed to roll what, exactly? T3h GM:Liatai's finishing up char sheet Saphroneth:It's whenever someone uses the chat client to roll dice, that the rolls should show. Lia's just using the chat client as a calculator. T3h GM:In the meantime, i guess it's time for some usual silly. Also, those should show too, Saph VAE:It's just that drayco didn't check that on when starting server Drayco:Aw frig... Saphroneth:I know. Was making sure that whatever Techubi was actually asking would be answered. VAE:yes. Aw frig. Or aw thor VAE:or aw Tyr Drayco:No, it's something that needs checked OFF. Drayco:Not ON. Drayco:Do you want me to restart? VAE:Don't care that much. Vote? VAE:There's three of you Saphroneth:May as well, we've not actually started properly yet. VAE:one for. Lia ? TC? Techubi:Does this have much bearing on what happens in game? * Liatai doesn't care either way. VAE:the logs look a bit nicer Drayco:It makes rolls easier to see. VAE:and it's easier to see typos Liatai:Heh. I'm beginning to wonder if anyone will ever take Mounted Combat in this group, given how Firo's Strength score keeps climbing... x3 Drayco:... Drayco:"Go forth, my griffie companion! together, we shall bust a cap!" Saphroneth:Evil idea: Microraptor cubi. AKA, "kite." VAE:XD Saphroneth:Every limb is a wing, and the tail is two. * VAE likey Techubi:How do you whisper again? /w name or? VAE:Oh, and with a stroke of genius, *yep* Liatai:Question for VAE, because I forgot. ^^; VAE:I think i solved the trouble with defining phoenix B VAE:yep Player "name" is not connected.Player "name" is not connected.VAE:yep, /w name VAE:oka, what, lia? Liatai:Do creatures need to stay within their "creature class" until they reach the end of it, not multiclassing, or can they multiclass early? VAE:I think we had them able to multiclass early ,yes VAE:at least as temporary solution Saphroneth:I'm assuming they can multiclass early, as I'm, well, doing it. VAE:because otherwise, how come Saph is doing it :3 Liatai:Because I just remembered I had plans to make Firo a bard at some point... perhaps level 3. x3 Saphroneth:I am a Rogue/Bat were. I am not the night. I cannot breathe in space. Techubi whispers: So, do you have any set in stone plans for this session, and, is there any chance you could add anything for character development for Vol? VAE:Anyways. Phoenix B , if mainly Saph as my current partner in crime agrees, can use their Wild Shape if druid (and if not, they'll get limited one) to turn into a dire animal instead of normal when using it.. some percentage of the time You whisper to Techubi: You could.. i mean, there's stuff planned, but hard to say. Saphroneth:Might be easier to assign what Aliyka does as "Druid class levels",, really. You whisper to Techubi: besides, he hasn't been quite getting enough exposure yey VAE:Well ,yes. That's what i try to deal with it as Liatai:One character down, one to go. http://www.thetangledweb.net/forums/profiler/view_char.php?cid=54108 VAE:Because it's not a normal wild shape Saphroneth:I mean, the Druid Wild Shape is already so amazingly powerful that a class with JUST that power is more powerful than almost all other classes. VAE:Some percentage , i meant perhaps a third of the Wild Shapes you get for a day * VAE is asking precisely for that reason. Saphroneth:I think there's the ability to go Dire at a certain level anyway. VAE:Also, consider that other things became more powerful ,too. Techubi whispers: Enough exposure? You mean, he hasn't done enough yet, or he needs to develop background? You whisper to Techubi: . I mean, he wasn't talked about all that much ,so if you change something about his background no retcon needed. You whisper to Techubi: which is natural since we're just about starting , technically Saphroneth:Yeah, the "Plant" wild shape on the druid table used to be "dire". Saphroneth:And there's a left-over epic feat that enables "plant" in the SRD. VAE:Hmm, we'll see about it later then. T3h GM:Either way.. while things are being sorted, who says there can't be some usual random fun. Zora:*yawns* Feels like we've been standing here for months! Karis:"Strange. I seem to abruptly be better at several things and know how to dismantle traps." Karis:"Slowly and carefully, if anyone's wondering.! Michail:'s odd.. I don't feel a thing. Karis:"Don't know. I wonder how one might go about using a lockpick while a bat." Michail:If you have a bat, friend, why need a lockpick? Karis:"I am a bat. And I can turn into a micro-bat." Michail:Ah.didn't think of that. Saphroneth:You know what music is awesome? Music from Madlax. The two main characters have different themes, and when the two of them merge (It's complicated) near the end, they have a combined version called "We are one". Zora:Does he ever? Oh hell, some animals are just *dumb* Techubi whispers: You think you could make for him a rival Taun Spawn? Maybe a Paladin? A more mature Paladin? Crystal:"Oh? How nice to have another person in the group who knows how to dismantle a trap. Maybe we should have a race someday." Smile, smile. You whisper to Techubi: Changing class? Karis:"I'm not all that good. I was more interested in the shanking seminar. Voltarus whispers: Should I have said, 'Paladin who's more mature than him?' Zora:"Don't like that sort of fiddly stuff myself." Crystal:"I see!" ^^ Player "Techcubi" is not connected.You whisper to Techubi: Perhaps :3 Karis:"Their motto was "Carpe jugulum." Makes sense." You whisper to Techubi: Also, why aren't you Techcubi? I keep misspelling you! Zora:"I thought it was 'Sectio Aorta' or something." Voltarus whispers: Haven't I used Techubi in most of the sessions already? You whisper to Techubi: No idea, honest. That sort of thing evades me Karis:"Maybe they try to change it around every so often. Not like I attended last year." * Voltarus VAE Anyway, wouldn't a Paladin be kind of the opposite of a Warlock, ergo, making a perfect rival? Or, am I thinking too cliche? Voltarus:DAMNIT VAE:Taun clan Paladin? Not really.. but it'd be awesome enough. Remember, this world works a bit differently Saphroneth:You can have CG Warlocks, but then Paladin of Freedom is also available. Techubi:I have his alignment set as Chaotic Good on the sheet, but, does he seem to act more Neutral Good? VAE:more like Chaotic Cubi Saphroneth:All gamers are Chaotic Neutral by default, aren't they? * VAE thinks that should TOTALLY be an allignment Techubi:Or, wait. Techubi:Not Neutral Good. Techubi:Chaotic Neutral. Saphroneth:Lawful Stupid, Chaotic Stupid... Saphroneth:AKA Paladin and Munchkin. VAE:Heh , not all paladins are that sort VAE:Tech has a normal one in Cold War i think VAE:and of course Cadamon, while LG, passes for an intelligent human when inspected. Voltarus:"So, anyone here bored?" Karis:"Not after I found that 'proof of a loving god' manual in the loft. I have to admit, 'he didn't make us like Neveria' is a pretty good argument." Karis:"Doesn't this book count as the Necronomicon, though?" *holds up book emblazoned with the initials F.A.T.A.L Voltarus:"Neveria?" Zora:"Not me.. bloody hell, there's paperwork to fill.. and then I might probably investigate our prisoner a bit more .. thoroughly *nasty smile* .. .As for you lot, I think there's stuff to earn your pay " Father Ignatius:Now, how did *that* get in here? Saphroneth:Neveria is the *cough* setting of the infamously hellish RPG FATAL. Father Ignatius:*looks embarrassed* Karis:"Incineration best?" Father Ignatius:It's for .. research purposes! Voltarus:(Should I even have Voltarus be paying attention to most of this, or roll for a listen check?) Father Ignatius:You'd wonder how much negative energy you can muster after reading a single page. Saphroneth:As you see fit, I think. Crystal:"Well then. What shall we do?" Father Ignatius:I used half a chapter to summon a ghoul once. Karis:"I don't think half of the character generation page is even anatomically possible, and I'm a shapeshifter." Crystal:"I must say, the mines sound promising. Perhaps we'll get some more evidence to bring before the corrupt leader." Zora:Stop with the bullshit, we both know we use it for psychic torture. Karis:"Okay, that is nasty." Voltarus:Listen: 23 Zora:Thank you, I try >:3 Voltarus:"A ghoul? Seriously?" Zora:Either way.. you lot should go ask what the hell happened down there, true. Zora:At least it'll get boss's attention off us ... blah, i'd like to know how that bugger does it. Karis:"I'm available for covert insertion and/or finding out what this person does for a living. Chiropterans aren't quite UAVs... whatever they are... but I'm up for it." Liatai:http://www.thetangledweb.net/forums/profiler/view_char.php?cid=54109 Liatai:http://www.thetangledweb.net/forums/profiler/view_char.php?cid=54108 Liatai:Both character sheets done and ready for inspection if needed. :3 Zora:Yeah, no Volty. Let me explain more closely. Imagne yourself sitting in that cell down there, while friend holier-than-thou Ignat reads in his droning voice from that abomination. It cracked more suspects than electrocution. * VAE inspects Karis:"What the hell? This stuff looks like it could implode reality!" Voltarus:"Even more than my eldritch blasts?" Liatai:"Heating - Transforms coal into happiness." x3 VAE:As an aside.. Techcubi, ever came across that stuff? VAE:F.A.T.A.L is truly so. Saphroneth:http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/TabletopGame/FATAL?from=Main.FATAL * Firo is asleep in a chair. Zzz... Karis:"Only good thing about that setting is that the miscast rules are so draconian that the place would explode inside an hour." * Firo starts running in his sleep, feet pawing the air. |3 Techubi:Draconian = Explosive? Liatai:Draconian = strict. T3h GM:Either way. There are about two sane routes to try to find out about, both likely narrated as I didn't have *that* much time for mapmaking. You can either go to see the Flameless Torch, the pub miners tend to go to, or the North Star Mine's HQ. Or actually, ask at the militia, since well, they've been forced to help with the bloody rescue effort Karis:"No, random casting of spells on miscast. There's a "nuke the world" spell." T3h GM:Comes from Draco, a clever greek chap who thought to himself that all offences against the law threaten the public good equally , and so they should all warrant execution. Saphroneth:Well, to be fair, he felt there should be a stricter penalty for worse offences. Stricter than death. Saphroneth:He'd fit right in here... Voltarus:"Sheesh, look at Fironi Macaroni over there. Cuddly and carefree as a lark." T3h GM:Indeed. which translates well to Kebre too. Zora:Yeah... I hope he's housebroken Crystal:"Perhaps the militia first, then a pub crawl in the afternoon? Come to think of it... are all of you of legal age to drink?" Voltarus:"When are sentients not housebroken?" Crystal:"Getting in too much trouble with the law isn't good business, after all." Karis:"And I'm willing to follow instructions on this, to a point. Oh, legal age? Pretty sure I am, Were can't transform in their mid teens or their houses would literally explode during temper tantrums." Michail:Legal age? They gave me beer in our pub since I was ten. Karis:"True. What's illegal age?" Michail:Might be because I went there with dad and other miners. Voltarus:"Since you were TEN?" Karis:"Well, not like we can drink the water in most cities. This whole legal age for alcohol thing is a hangover from when the Empire had drinkable water. Right? Michail:*counts on fingers, holding all up* Think so. Father Ignatius:True indeed, or so the rumours say. Crystal:"Good point. We'll just have to keep an eye on the gryphon, then." Voltarus:"Is the water THAT bad?" Karis:"Not everywhere, but some places. Father Ignatius:But then, the rumours say that the Empire had a lot of things. Like money. Karis:Would you want to drink from a stream that had cows upstream of it?" VAE:As an aside. Voltarus:"Depends on whether or not you're sick enough to like that sort of thing." VAE:Part of the reason is because at 10, Michail was about the size of the rest of you . XD VAE:But yeah, the water is crappy and ale they give to anyone. Saphroneth:Historically, the average country kid in the Late Roman Empire had a truly mythical tolerance for booze. Zora:Sick? *sweety voice* Never seen one of our "guests" downstairs complaining. Well, not after three days or so. Voltarus:"You serve cow pee?" Karis:"After three days, they're reconsidering the continued application of effort to their own vitality." Zora:It's not *entirely* cow pee..See, cows wouldn't quite last long enough in Veldun. * Firo wakes up with a yaaaaaawn and stretch, peering at the world upside-down. Did the gryphon get a little bigger overnight? Zora:More like Eau de Ratte Voltarus:"O_o; You serve RAT pee?" Karis:"Some people swear by Chateau de chateau. Or at, not sure. Come to think of it, it could be chat eau..." Voltarus:"Gee wiz. And, people complain about Cubi and other Creatures doing evil things..." Karis:"No, not horse. Rat." Father Ignatius:That gryphon is ... Did you close the cold room's door? VAE:As an aside, almost lost it.Karis is getting a GM nomination for that. Firo:"Huh?" Karis:"I think it's the same reason why most mages abruptly unlock several new spells at a time. We increase in ability in discrete jumps, why not mass?" Voltarus:"So, you honest to goodness serve that? There's not a single damn place of decent water nearby?" Crystal:"Pray you never have to find out." ^^ Zora:Discrete gains in mass you say? See, the last time someone gained discrete amount of mass here was when a "colleague" took off with half of our food. Karis:"Welcome to the Middle Ages. So called because they're not as depressiong as the low ages, but not as nice as the golden ages." Crystal:"Though if I'm not mistaken..." Crystal turns to the good Father with a cool smile. "Servants of the gods learn from an early age how to create clean water, don't they?" Voltarus:"You mean, not as depressing as the DARK ages." Father Ignatius:We do indeed. Do you require some? Karis:"I'm a flying creature. Inconsistent terminology is expected, we're a bit flighty." Crystal:"No, not at the moment, just curious~" Zora:Dark isn't that depressing.. you don't see half of the mess that's around... and what's more important, it doesn't see you. Voltarus:"Greaaaattttt. Living crap." Firo:"What're we doing?" :. Voltarus:"Oh, hey, Fironi Macaroni." Father Ignatius:Well then. Asking the right questions at the right time is a virtue after all. Karis:"Very little. But what we're going to be doing is looking into these rumors about people being argumentative and stirring up trouble." VAE:telephone VAE:moment Crystal:"Indeed..." That sounds a little cryptic, but she doesn't elaborate, turning back to the others. Voltarus:(Are we still allowed to do rolls on other players?) Crystal:You can if you like. Saphroneth:Oh., lord, not this again. I think it's a bad idea to do so as interaction stats are for NPCs. But if it's for RP only, then sure. Voltarus:(What, it hasn't produced decent results before?) * VAE isn't that hard against it Firo:"Which people, where?" :. Voltarus:Listen on Crystal: 4 Firo:"Is it the mine people?" Saphroneth:I meant social stats like Diplo and Intimidate. VAE:though, still waiting. just, writing sentence fragments is easier Karis:"Yes, them." Firo:"Ohh." VAE:yeah,those. I mean.. Lia does it in her game plenty VAE:We had Calrach bluff Miron last time Voltarus:(Oh, wait. Plus + 4 would be 8. Would that be enough to catch the crypticness?) Voltarus:*Plus 4 Liatai:Reminds me, I should hop on IRC and remind the Kellons of something. Liatai:That would be more of a Sense Motive check. Liatai:Listen just means "yep. Someone's talking over there." -3- Voltarus:Sense Motive: 5 Saphroneth:...how bad is your CHA? Liatai:Yeah, not enough. x3 Liatai:Sense Motive is Wis. Saphroneth:Wis, then. Saphroneth:Clearly MINE's not all that good. Crystal:Though for the heck of it, 14 opposed Bluff. Liatai:I think we touched on this last time we played in Kebre... the highest Wis in the group, I think, is a 12. :B Saphroneth:And it's the muscle guy. Voltarus:"You're like a snake or spider with that tongue, ya know that?" Saphroneth:It's the lack of Divine casters, is what it is. Crystal:Is it? Is your Wis higher than 12, my ursine friend? :. Crystal:"Spiders don't have tongues, descendant of Taun." Smile, smile! Voltarus:"Then tongue of a snake then." Firo:"So... where're we goin' to talk to the argumentative guys?" Crystal:"Completely unforked, I assure you." |3 Voltarus:"Keep telling yourself that." Karis:"I think the plan is to go to the pub." Crystal:"In any case, I'd reccomend talking to the militia involved in the rescue effort first, especially if it might turn up physical evidence of corruption." Crystal:"Such things are, after all, time-sensitive." Karis:"Physical evidence of corruption can sometimes mean a sword wound in the chest from the militia - who, surprise, turn out to be corrupt themselves." Voltarus:"Can't we just intimidate them?" Crystal:"I wouldn't reccomend it." |3 Karis:"I forsee a career as an interrogator. Voltarus Ballslayer." Voltarus:"Ballslayer, huh?" Firo:"By popping them?" Oh poor naive gryphon. =3= Voltarus whispers: So, you going to roll up that Paladin, or wait until another session? Karis:"We'll go with that." Voltarus:"Intimidation?" Karis:"No, the PG version of your apparently new title. Firo:"Doesn't sound that intimidating. Unless you pop them right by someone's ear. Then it hurts." Voltarus:"Firo?" Karis:"I think it's because these are the person's favorite." Voltarus:"You know what Peepee tank is, right?" * Crystal just shakes her head in the corner, amused. Where do you find these people, Zora? |3 VAE:call ended, finally VAE:moment, need to read up Karis:*Goes to wash hands of oncoming corruption of innocent* Firo:"Uh-uh. I don't know much about tanks and armies and stuff." Voltarus:"Bladder?" Firo:"Ohhh. Yeah. Why?" Karis:*Bats can have showers in the sink* Voltarus:"What do the round things on your bladder LOOK like?" Crystal:"Heh... well, if you all have the same reservations as the good sir Karis, I can always go speak to the militia by myself." Saphroneth:Aviform. They may be internal. Zora:*sigh* I dunno.. They looked a lot more useful. Firo:"I dunno, I can't see inside my belly." Crystal:"Beg your pardon?" Zora:Either way.. the station is just down the main road ... *explains* Saphroneth:I think it's the "where do you fnd these people" Liatai:That wasn't said aloud. ^^; Zora:I have good ears :3 Liatai:No quotes = not said aloud. ^^;;; VAE:(Was just about catching up... use /ooc please) Saphroneth:An expression conveys a thousand exasperated words. VAE:or italics for thoughts Crystal:And I have a mind shield. So unless you're secretly a succubus...? :3 Liatai:Sorry -- it was more an internal monologue or expression than thoughts. ^^;;; Zora:You are a succubus yourself, thought Zora. Voltarus:"Well, think of an anthromorphic bladder as a set of two balls." VAE:(okay, i doubt any of you catches this. Was an old russian joke about a tv series of spionage) Firo:"Oh. -- Owww!" D: "That would hurt!" Voltarus:"And, then, think of how much it hurts, when said balls are used to another's advantage?" VAE:A fascist soldier patrolling sees a light on a tree. "An owl" thought the soldier. "you're an owl yourself" thought Stierlitz Voltarus:"Then again, it may be kind of a cheap manuever." Crystal:"And where would the Flameless Torch be, miss Zora?" Zora:*clenched paws* One more word about balls ... Karis:"I'm a professional volunteer in making sure inconvenient people are less inconvenient, and even I think that was just horrible, Voltarus." Zora:Flameless torch? In the miner's district.. down *again points out directions* Voltarus:"Warlock, what do you expect?" Karis:"Discresion, since you have apparently avoided lynching thus far." Karis:*Discretion. Crystal:"Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me... unless anyone else feels like they can avoid exploding other people's body parts for a little while?" ^^ Voltarus:"Please, who in their right mind would mess with a Taun Spawn?" Zora:Come on, Karis. This guy's less discrete than an exponential curve. Karis:"A more image-conscious Taun cubi, perhaps. Or a demon with something to prove?" Crystal:"If you're not at the Flameless Torch by sundown, I'll come back here to meet you." Zora:At least someone here gets a job done Voltarus:Sense Motive Crystal threat: 15 Voltarus:(Oh, wait.) Voltarus:(-3) Crystal:No threat, just a statement of fact. :3 Voltarus:(12) Karis:"I'm willing to go where I'm told... as long as it makes sense, of course." * VAE in the meantime looks for fitting tokens VAE:So, where it'll be first? Crystal:I'm off to speak to the militia about what they've seen in the mines... though it's up to the rest of the group where they want to go. Karis:"We may as well." VAE:neat. We'll have to use the normal map, though. Hope you no mind. Karis:"Anyone else agree?" Voltarus:"So, who wants to go intimidate some tavern peeps for info?" Voltarus:"Seriously?" Karis:"We can go get nasty, soused and brutish after we've spoken to the Militia, yes?" Crystal:Ah, youth. No respect for the dance. |3 Voltarus:"Seriously? You guys don't just want to face the situation straight on, like a sane person?" Karis:"Call it a healthy appreiation of my own mortality, which you seem to lack. Academy kids..." Crystal:"You don't want to learn what lies ahead before acting, like a cautious person?" Karis:*appreciation Voltarus:"Whatever. Should we just split up, make things faster, or whatever?" Karis:"Strangely, things go no faster if we split up. It's some sort of quantum thing about the number of significant events happening in parallel..." Voltarus:"Should I care about the Quantum thing?" Crystal:"Perhaps!" ^^ Karis:"Ask a cat in a box." Voltarus:"Big bear, you wanna come with?" Michail:Am having a name. It is Michail. But, if Karis does not mind.. Michail:*cough* Firo:"But the cat's right here, she's not in a box." :. Karis:"Yeah, go a head and keep him out of trouble. If things get massively out of hand, send up a smoke signal. Of course, by that point half the city will be on fire anyway, so don't bother." Father Ignatius:You look beat up something nasty! Crystal:"You're most familiar with the miners' lexicon, so it would be a boon to have you at the Torch, Michail." :3 Father Ignatius:In the name of our Father, become whole like his three parts! 8 Michail:*cough* Now, that is feelink better! Voltarus:"Who are you going to listen to?" Voltarus:"Her..." Voltarus:Intimidate: 10 Voltarus:"Or ME?" VAE:what's the save, agiain? Crystal:"Do you even listen to yourself?" |3 Karis:"The Torch is the bar." Voltarus:"Oh." Michail:12 Karis:"You are arguing with yourself. And it seems you tried to intimidate yourself out of agreeing with yourself. I am impressed." Firo:"I'm confused." :. Voltarus:"Shut up." Michail:I think you have a lot of time until others need be listenink to you. Karis:"We all are, Firo..." Michail:In the meantime, let the older and wiser do the talk. Firo:"Where should I go, then?" :. Voltarus:"Why don't you come with me, Fironi Macaroni? See how real men do things." Crystal:"You're a little young to be drinking, but you have a good head on your shoulders. Try to keep the young Taun out of trouble, hm?" Voltarus:(Am I off today, or was that believable?) * Firo looks at Michail and nods in response to Voltarus' statement. "Mm!" Michail:You want to see how real men do things? *laughs* Should have seen my father! Karis:"Wasn't he the one who was known as 'the eclipse'?" Crystal:"Shall we be off, then, Mister Karis?" Karis:"Of course. Do you want me walking or flying?" Crystal:"How skilled are you feeling at wordcraft today?" Michail:Once he took down three men by himself in the forest. They had an old gun with them, so he let them tie him to a tree, about this tall *shows with hand about a metre above his forehead* While they were busy, he just pulled it out, took it by both hands, and beat them up such they had trouble walkink. Firo:"Woooooow!" :O Karis:"+7. I mean, somewhat verbose." Saphroneth:That's Bluff. Diplo is +3. T3h GM:So, who goes where, just to be clear? Liatai:How about Gather Information? Karis:Militia. Voltarus:Bar Crystal:Militia. Firo:Bar. T3h GM:Since sadly, not much map. Ah well, Militia will get their deal first, i think. Karis:"I can canvass a crowd for rumors, but only in an amateurish fashion." Karis:(+3) T3h GM:(can't be two places at once) Crystal:"Every little bit helps." Karis:"It's just that if I'm flying aerial cover, it's a trump card against... unpleasantness." Crystal:"Hopefully, there won't be much of that." ^^ Crystal:"This is just a fact-finding mission, after all." Karis:"True enough. Very well, if you think it best." Liatai:Sacred canine duty, BRB. Liatai:Never mind, back. ^^; T3h GM:Well. After following the directions - city layout is one of the things Zora seems unexpectedly competent at, you arrive at a battered brick and mortar building which has however been given a fresh calcium oxide (?) coating recently. The windows are barred, the door are iron, and there's a bronze coat of arms with a two-headed eagle on the front of two crossed hammers. stating "Militia of Gubernia Kebre, Veldun office" Karis:"Limey peels in a limestone building. How apt." Crystal:"Have you ever been here before, Karis?" Michail:*looks confused* Saphroneth:(Limey is slang for Englishman, and the English slang for the police used to be Peelers. Bit obscure, but then it's slang.) Karis:"I've been here, but not in a... professional capacity." Crystal:"I see." ^^ The feline woman holds the door open. "After you, sir?" Karis:"My thanks." Michail:Lucky you. They had me here for a while. Missed two months' pay because of it! Karis:"How are you talking to us?" Crystal:"... Michail, weren't you with Voltarus and Firo?" :. VAE:Didn't he go along? Karis:"I'm honestly interested. Aren't you off to the pub?" Michail:I thought I was to follow you, as usual. That's at least what the small Cubi said. * Crystal chuckles, shaking her head. Karis:"The torch is the pub, Michail." * Voltarus achoo. Crystal:"I'm sure. He probably wants to get himself in trouble without adult supervision." ^^ Michail:Ah... Crystal:"Would you do us a favor and go check on him, Michail?" Michail:Of course! Voltarus:"Should I be having a feeling someone's talking about me?" Michail:*goes off , whistling a happy tune* Crystal:"Thank you." ^^ Karis:"He's a good fellow, just a little vague at times. Fortunately, never when people need to be percussively re-educated." T3h GM:Either way, with one less of you, and far better prospects at crossing through the door.. hell in a handbasket, how did they even arrest him back then? .. you stand before the fine institution. Karis:"Shall we actually go in this time? I believe we were in the process of doing so." Crystal:"Let's hope it doesn't come to that with the young Taun descendant. I have the feeling it would end badly for the incubus-to-be." ^^ VAE:As an aside. Shade Slide is an excellent vocaloid Crystal:"Of course. After you." ^^ Annoyed militionary:Is that you, Jegor? More corpses. or another fucking fight? Karis:"You appear to have the disadvantage of me." T3h GM:(assuming someone knocked) Crystal:"I'm afraid you have the wrong number, good sir." ^^ Saphroneth:Like having the advantage, but a wrong name. ;) T3h GM:XD Crystal:"Just a concerned citizen curious about the mine disaster." Karis:"And a curious one with concerns." Annoyed militionary:*sigh* Concerned citizen, eh? Tell me your name and i'll tell ya if we found anyone from your bloody family yet. Vlastimil Voska:Shut up, Ivan. Vlastimil Voska:Sorry.. he's a bit ..strained today. Karis:"Always the case when things are busy. Thank you for meeting with us." Crystal:"Oh, no, no family involved, thank heavens. Quite all right, and understandable! It's not every day a disaster of this magnitude happens. Is it?' Vlastimil Voska:Anyways. Senior Guardmaster Voska. Vlastimil Voska:I .. believe I haven't seen you around these parts, miss? Crystal:"Crystal Felarion, a pleasure. I'm new in town, though what a day to come in, eh?" ^^; Vlastimil Voska:Indeed... though it does happen more often than would be good. Crystal:"What happened this time?" Karis:"If it never happened, it would be good. Any occurrence is more often than good." Vlastimil Voska:We are still digging out.. luckily they got some engineers down there working on softening the rock. A tunnel collapsed apparently. Vlastimil Voska:There's lot of noise about it being in poor condition.. but I don't know.. this one wasn't opened that long ago. Crystal:"So it wasn't an old tunnel...?" Karis:"Faults are extremely hard to find, no matter the rock. If one of those gave way, it would of course be more likely to in a new tunnel because in an old one the faults might already have given way." Vlastimil Voska:This one.. It was a branch, opened something like, a year ago? I'm not sure myself.. that's what the owner says, anyways. Saphroneth:In case you were wondering, I'm doing Geology. I'm trying to avoid lecture mode... Liatai:x3 Karis:"Who is the owner, if you don't mind my asking?" Vlastimil Voska:Fucking demons... profit and all.. but if it turns to shit it'll be us squelching the protests . Crystal:"Were there any signs of sabotage?" Vlastimil Voska:A guy named Arak... Karis:"There's an old saying about a whiff of saltpeter, I believe?" Karis:"Arak? An angular name, to be sure." Voltarus:"Firo, do you sense any hints of racial stereotyping out there?" Vlastimil Voska:That happened a few times... Oh, angular name? Crystal:"Beg your pardon, what happened a few times?" Vlastimil Voska:Well, rumour has it his father was drunk when picking up the name. Karis:"Just something that struck me about the vowel ratio." * Firo is too busy asking Michail more about his father. :D Voltarus:"..." Vlastimil Voska:Oh, attempts at blowing stuff up. Usually disgruntled workers.. not like much else anyone has access to explosives , either. So far we caught pretty much every one of those. Karis:"Hypothetically, it would be much easier to damage the workings of a mine by just flooding the place. Hypothetically, of course." Crystal:"Unless you were a water-breathing Mythos or had access to spells that could let you breathe water." :. Vlastimil Voska:That'd probably work.. but I'm afraid those guys down there just don't have the heads for that sort of stuff. Karis:"You try swinging a pick underwater. And true, I suppose we should be glad." Vlastimil Voska:See... they work with the powder, so it's the first thing that comes to their mind. Vlastimil Voska:But so far, no signs of a blowup. Crystal:"How many casualties have there been so far? Mostly miners, I'd assume..." Vlastimil Voska:How many? Luckily it wasn't a main shaft.. but still, we got about twenty men missing.. .we dug up six so far, one of them's doing well. Vlastimil Voska:he was about to swap shift, see. Karis:"From the news, you'd suspect thirty brazillion of them were trapped." Vlastimil Voska:Well, see... that's the unions at work. Though, I aren't surprised. Last year it was sixty three. Vlastimil Voska:When you count in the usual injuries... working for the bloody army seems safer. Vlastimil Voska:16 Karis:"Depends on if there's a war, doesn't it. More places in the army in war, but more danger with it." Vlastimil Voska:Though, speaking of the water reminds me.. Vlastimil Voska:There might have been some of that. I remember one of the guys digging in telling me they found some mud, or slurry or what bloody thing. Liatai whispers: Um... minor grammar thing, I'm sorry. ^^;; "I aren't" = "I are not" which isn't grammatical. "I am not" is the way to put it, or "I'm not" if you want to use a contraction. Karis:"If there's an aquifer down there, it could lead to quite the flood." Crystal:"Mud?" Crystal:"Have you had any mages down there to check for magical signatures?" Vlastimil Voska:Something like that, yeah.. Like I understand this shit. Vlastimil Voska:Miss, you know who our engineers are? Crystal:"Afraid not, I'm new in town." ^^; Vlastimil Voska:All of them magicky guys. See, you gotta know softening rock at the least - they go around and help the men dig through deaf rock. Crystal:"I see!" :. Karis:"So, is that rock sonic attacks don't work on? ...sorry." Vlastimil Voska:Nah.. i mean deaf... like, not having anything of worth in it. Karis:"Ah, I see. Unviable." Vlastimil Voska:See.. that's the way Jurij told me at the pub. When you soften it, you'd turn the ore into slurry too, and magical slurry is hard to work with. Crystal:"Do you know if it was just in one patch, or a trail?" Vlastimil Voska:So you only use it for the gross work. Vlastimil Voska:It was a branch from the main shaft,see... That's half the reason everyone's so head-in-the-arse about it. Voltarus:"Was this 'Eclipse' THAT great?" Vlastimil Voska:A rather rich one, too. Think it had rock coal. Saphroneth:A cave in! Urist McCloset Incubus cancels Dig: interrupted by cave in. Karis:"Anthracite?" Firo:"Oh! Sorry!" Firo:"It just reminded me of my brother Maiza." Vlastimil Voska:Yah. Antacide , that one. Voltarus:"Am I not cool enough? Did I not make that guy jizz his pants in that bar? Are the eldritch blasts not good enough?" Crystal:"Oh dear. Well, I hope no one did decide to use explosives down there. Imagine all the coal dust in the air catching fire." Firo:"Huh???" Vlastimil Voska:Indeed. Though, makes me wonder. Why do you need to know all this? Karis:"I think that's called thermobaric. And is how the epic level combat spell Warfire works." Vlastimil Voska:Last fifty people around here, everyone was shouting like we killed their brother, uncle, horse or whoever *sighs* Firo:"What're you going on about, Voltie? I just said that Eclipse reminded me of Maiza..." .-. Crystal:"Well..." Karis:"Curiosity, primarily. We're interested in what happened and the wider implications, to make sure that all this chaos doesn't lead into longer term... issues.." * Crystal takes her badge out of her pocket and shows it surreptitiously, in the palm of her hand. "Call it professional interest." Vlastimil Voska:I fucking hope so.. 15 Vlastimil Voska:Ah.. I see. Professional interest. Voltarus:"...You know what, forget it. I'm just going to go into the bar, and, make these chumps fear for their very LIVES." Liatai:Any sign from Voska of recognizing the badge? Vlastimil Voska:Pretty... easy going.. who'd have thought she's a spook? VAE:yep. That was the 15 for Karis:*shudders* I felt a tremor. As if millions of brain cells cried out in terror... and were suddenly silenced. Oh, you seem to understand. Good." * Crystal pockets the badge. VAE:search check Saphroneth:For us? VAE:No. She kinda inconspicuously showed him badge of office VAE:for him Saphroneth:Oh, I see. Voltarus:"DID SOMEONE JUST MAKE A CRACK ABOUT MY INTELLIGENCE?" VAE:see? this is why this server setting is so fucking annoying VAE:it's easier to understand when it shows the roll. Saphroneth:I saw it was a roll, just wasn;t sure if you were calling for a search check from us. VAE:ah. noep. Sorry Firo:"... Voltie... are you okay?" The gryphon looks genuinely concerned. VAE:Would probably use GM cat for that T3h GM:This one, see Vlastimil Voska:Anyways, any more questions you lot? Vlastimil Voska:*looks a little more tired* Voltarus:"As soon, we get to the bar, I will be." * Voltarus evil grin. Voltarus:"OH, yesssssssss..." Karis:"I think there's little to say. Just to ask that you keep an eye on disturbances in case the situation erupts." Vlastimil Voska:As usual.... Crystal:"You've answered the questions I had, though if more come to light, will there be someone here to ask?" Karis:"Forewarned is forearmed. Nobody can be alert all the time." Vlastimil Voska:The station has to have at least on of us guarding the cells. Other than that, you can go on site perhaps... Vlastimil Voska:Or in the bar.. there ought to be someone washing it down. Crystal:"I would hate to get in the way of a rescue effort. What would be the best way to approach the site to make sure that doesn't happen?" Vlastimil Voska:Well... they have marked the unsafe zone with some flashy spell of theirs. Besides.. there are certain people noone shoos off... Drayco:Attention! VAE:? Karis:"Good to know. Normal channels, then, and avoid standing in people's way." Drayco:Just an FYI, I'm running out to the grocery store. Vlastimil Voska:If only that was the life motto of more people, we'd have so much less work, Mr ? Drayco:So, if the server goes down, it's break time until I get back. Liatai:Sacred canine duty. VAE:k Karis:"Just Karis, please. I'm a firm believer in the philosophy of doing things as smoothly as possible." Vlastimil Voska:Glad to hear that, Mr. Karis. Vlastimil Voska:Can be said we have the lathe up here. Karis:"Sorry. Lathe?" Vlastimil Voska:Lathe indeed. Smoothing it all out. Karis:"Ah, I see. Quite witty." Saphroneth:Motto #3 of the Organization: Saphroneth:If the facts are against you, pound on the law. If the law is against you, pound on the facts. And if both are against you, pound on the table! — Legal aphorism VAE:XD VAE:where's that from? Saphroneth:http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CourtroomAntic Saphroneth:I browse Tropes in between turns. Saphroneth:Even in between conversational turns. Voltarus:(Scene switch?) VAE:not quite yet VAE:(there's a bit to deal with) VAE:(needing Lia to be around , see) VAE:as an aside, totally brilliant VAE:http://scp-wiki.wikidot.com/communication-log-magenta Saphroneth:On the courtroom theme of above: Saphroneth:Several chapters of Brian Clevinger's novel Nuklear Age are devoted to a lengthy courtroom fiasco. For starters, the heroes' (who are being prosecuted by their arch-nemesis) lawyer happens to be their nemesis' boyfriend, the entire jury is made up of people whose lives the heroes have ruined, and the judge is a bloodthirsty man named Hangemall Letgodsortitout. It needs to be read to be believed. VAE:heh. Nice name Liatai:Back. Saphroneth:...was that thing you just posted an apocalypse in IRC? Saphroneth:And hi, Liatai. VAE:A story clearly inspired by it VAE:Hits close to home :3 Not even our network is safe. I especially like how Grape became Berry VAE:Also, Dr. Large might be cypher for Magnus Firo:"... I'm a little scared, Mr. Michail." >.>; VAE:oh, still in the office up there, or leaving? Karis:"Are we done here, then, lady of the facets?" Karis:"Perhaps we should repair to the pub. Of course, by the time we get there the good mr. Voltarus will have been there for almost twenty minutes, so we might have to simply repair the pub." Vlastimil Voska:.. *eyes him* Vlastimil Voska:I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Then i'll pretend that the world is fair and allows me to get some sleep. Karis:"A jest, no more. The fellow is somewhat uncouth compared to the rest of our little band.2 Crystal:"I believe we are. Thank you for your time, good sir." Vlastimil Voska:Pleasure on my side, Miss. Free to drop in any time. Crystal:"I'll keep that in mind." ^^ T3h GM:Anyways, as you leave, you almost bump into a woman going in. T3h GM:Also, roll listen checks. Karis:11 Crystal:5 Listen check. Crystal:"Oops! Sorry, miss." ^^ Anna :*gives an angry glance then goes in* Karis:"They should have an in and an out door, just to prevent this kind of thing." T3h GM:Also, for the rolls, which were sliightly prematurely called for. T3h GM:Crystal, not a word. Karis: hears one of the militia members: You again? Look miss,... bet my hat he ... FUCKING THREE MONTHS Karis:"It seems that the lady with the blue hair has been annoying the militia." Crystal:"... no sleep for the poor militia man for a little while longer, it seems." 12 Listen check. T3h GM:Crystal also hears some snippets: (female) But ... wouldn't! .. (male) Bloody hell would! ... you! ... Now!? (female) ...ple's problems! ....asses! (male) ..rve ..rself! (female) *unintelligible* Karis:I compare notes with Crystal. "Think it's worth going back and listening? Militia building's public space inside hours except in a state of emergency." Crystal:"May be. One moment, though... you may want to go aerial. To make it seem as though 'we' haven't been listening." Karis:"Aye, aye." Transformation sequence! VAE:(this is what makes DnDMFA so much awesomer. Racial abilities are fun) Karis:It takes about a quarter of a second and mostly involves shrinking. It's less impressive than it sounds. VAE:As Zora said: Sweetie, but who'd suspect a mere bat? Crystal:A wink of a spell, and there's a koala here instead of a cat, in a different outfit. VAE:(also, sorry Techcubi, but there are kinda two things i had to deal with, and they had to get their side's) T3h GM:Koala? In a mountain town? Someone's been taking disguise advice from Discworld. Saphroneth:Wombats are like Dwarves. Same principle. Crystal:It was the closest token I could find be quiet. XP Fine, one moment. T3h GM:(As in, so odd it'll work) VAE:leave it! Liatai:Okay. :B VAE:Shows you haven't read discworld books. Saphroneth:Nah, I didn't get the reference either. Karis:Listen 6 Bats have better hearing when they're smaller! Like a magical shotgun mike. Karis:...well, that sucked. Crystal:11 VAE:I think something like that happened somewhere. As in, disguise so outlandish nobody trusted himself to see it. Crystal:This is Furrae, good man. =3= VAE:*somewhere there. Saphroneth:Refuge in Audacity, you mean. VAE:yes. Liatai:... dare I roll a Disguise check for the lulz? =3= T3h GM:ok Liatai:30 due to spell. Liatai:Holy -- XD T3h GM:Wow! Liatai:Refuge in audacity indeed! XD Karis:where did you go? T3h GM:Indeed. You could basically slip inside the office, and noone'd notice T3h GM:or ratheer, everyone'd think he's getting really fucking tired, and yet has mountains of work ahead and fucking koalas don't exist anyways, sheer propaganda. T3h GM:Like vampires. T3h GM:especially sparkly ones. Karis:I turn into a bat. Your argument is invalid. T3h GM:Shall i baptise you Edward Karren? Karis:...yeah, actually I have a surprising number of vampiric traits... well, I would if I had some higher level Necro spells. And HELL NO! Those things aren't vampires. * T3h GM found a GM punishment better than baleful polymorph , it seems. Crystal:Shall we get back to the plot before Voltarus blows up the bar? =3= 9 Listen check. Saphroneth:Twilight doesn't have vampires. It has teenagers with strange practices - they have one vampire trait. VAE:Indeed do. Karis:Listen again (Via the BBC): 23 T3h GM:Karis actually outdid himself: (female) I will complain! This is unprofessional! (male) Feel free to, it'll be your ass that gets arrested. Look, miss, for the last time. In the fifteen years i work here, I yet have to see someone hijack a fucking miner. If he was dead we'd have BLOODY CALLED you in. AND WHY THE FUCK SHOULD HE HAVE BEEN IN THE MINE? What you'll ask me next? Was he in the airship that crashed in fucking Surastan? He's probably somewhere far with a girlfriend who isn't as good at bothering people as you. Now, by order of the city militia, get the hell out of here. There are people who actually need us. T3h GM:*door slam* Karis:*Catches Crystal's attention and flies off, to transform back out of sight* Anna :*leaves in a huff* * Crystal nods, but stays where she is for a moment more, until the woman leaves. She then follows Karis. Karis:Proceeds to repeat the conversation back. "Sounds like the lady's been quite the nuisance." Crystal:"Hijack a miner...? I wonder what she was talking about. Possession?" VAE:ouch, my bad word Saphroneth:Kidnap? VAE:how do you call it VAE:Yeah! That! * VAE facepaws * VAE was reading the hungarian dictionary VAE:I will not buy this record, it is scratched. Saphroneth:Good thing this isn't FATAL, or I'd have to check if I could remember the words. Even without the shock value stuff, that game is no good at all, with a "maximum length of word" that a given character can think of. Saphroneth:By syllable. * VAE facepaws VAE:See why it was used for torture? Crystal:"Well, it won't hurt to keep our eyes open, regardless." Karis:"Of course. And ears, too." Karis:"Now, to the bar before things get too out of hand?" T3h GM:Anyways, focus should slowly transfer to the other half of the party, since this was happening kinda simultaneously, yep * T3h GM needs to get some tokens ready, too. Saphroneth:Just bring us back in when we arrive. * Voltarus shoves the bar doors open. Voltarus:(Or, should it be door? Or, does it matter?) Saphroneth:Pubs tend to have a single, full door. Saphroneth:Or double full doors. One thing this isn't is a saloon. Voltarus:(Hmmmmm...If this is medievalish, would it hurt to type old English any?) T3h GM:Indeed.. this is a proper pub, smelling of smoke, ethanol , sweat and coal dust. And something which by an act of goodwill could be called food. VAE:More like 19th century, TC VAE:early ,but still Saphroneth:Early Modern, so medieval attitude with later objects and tech. VAE:yeah, just about. Saphroneth:Society in transition. VAE:slightly better than medieval, but not a lot. Yes Voltarus:(Can I roll to intimidate the entire room, or does it have to be on a person by person basis?) Saphroneth:Oh, here we go. VAE:If any of you read newspaper, there are plans in place to get the first Kebrean railroad finished by end of year. * Firo stays out of sight for now. Behind Michail. >.>; Voltarus:"Alright, who here knows anything about collapsing tunnels?" VAE:moment, looking for a few more tokens Firo:14 Hide check for the lulz... Saphroneth:The subtlety of a certain bull in a certain palace in Ha-Kuhn. VAE:XD VAE:actually, am gonna put that song on VAE:okay T3h GM:As you open the door, and shout in, your voice is partially drowned in the noise inside. Partially is the key word. Miner:Who the hell is that? Voltarus:"Voltarus, Spawn of Taun." Annoyed Miner:Must be a new kid. Big miner:Kinda loud, isn't he? Voltarus:"Or, at least spawn of one of her descendants." Voltarus:"..." Saphroneth:He's a spaw-n to himself. (Law unto) Engineer in white:Collapsing tunels? I'm afraid those who know about them the most aren't among us anymore. Voltarus:"Seriously?" Miner:Yeah. Like my bro. Fuck them bloody assholes. Barman! A beer for every one! I swear, one day... * Firo sneaks in past Voltarus. Ignore the bright blue gryphon. >.> Voltarus:"Huh. That must suck." Firo:13 Hide for the lulz. Saphroneth:Silly idea: a Were couple with one another as familiars. * Voltarus takes a seat next to the miner. Smiley Mining Engineer:*sigh* Mining Engineer:Yeah. I bet some of the fuckers finds a way how to throw it on us. Voltarus:"..." Barman:That will be, twelve ales.. marking it up. Engineer in white:Yeah. Spot on, Eva. Voltarus:"Where, perchance, could I find one of these 'Fuckers?'" Gus:20 Spot Gus:Another gryphon? *looks excited* Firo:"What happened in the mines?" -- :O ! "Chii!" Gus:Chii! Chi-chii! Firo:"Chii Firo chii. Chii?" Voltarus:"Oh, great. Bird talk." Saphroneth:Twitter! Saphroneth:...sorry. Firo:"Chiiiii." Firo sticks his tongue out at Voltarus. |P Liatai:XD Saphroneth:#Mining Voltarus:"So, anyway, you guys know where I could find one of the owners?" Gus:Chii? Chi-chii-i Chi-o-chii? Chii Gus chii-chii *points*. Gus:Spot check? :3 Voltarus:(For just Firo?) Firo:26 Gus: (( mainly )) * Firo sees all. *_* T3h GM:You see that the gryphon has a Gryphon Mail badge. Saphroneth:Ceiling Gryphon... until he falls off, anyway. Voltarus:(Do I have to do a gather info check?) Firo::O ! "Chii!" Firo sits up proudly displaying his (relatively new) messenger's badge. :D T3h GM:Dunno.. we can handle it normally i gues. T3h GM:It's just.. giving someting to do to the gryphon I suppose Gus:Chiii-chi!!! * Liatai is having far too much fun making chii conversations. :B Engineer in white:Who? You're new here, kid, aren't ya. Saphroneth:I swear, one of these days the Gryphon B are going to lead the C in a Chii-had. Liatai:*snrk* VAE:Might happen in the game, even XD Voltarus:"...Am I missing something?" Saphroneth:Tokyo tower is the first destroyed. Saphroneth:Even though it doesn't exist in this setting. It's a rule of giant monster attacks,. VAE:Remember. When you talk about silly things in DMFA ,you are giving the DM ideas Saphroneth:Yes. Firo:"Chii chii chi-chii chii? Chii chii chii!" (How long have you been a messenger? I only just started!) Saphroneth:Encounter: Shadow of the Chii-lossus. Saphroneth:By the makers of Ico, and that one game with the boy and the baby gryphon... heeeey. Gus:Chi? Chii Chi-chirp! (How long? Suppose twenty - who counts! ) Firo::O "Chiiiiii!" (Woooow!) Saphroneth:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Last_Guardian Gryph-tastic game, still in development. Voltarus:"You're not saying anything about me to your friend, are you, Fironi?" Saphroneth:...damn. Saphroneth:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Last_Guardian Saphroneth:This doesn't autoclose URLs, it seems. Gus:Chii !chi-chii! chirp-chirp? (Say, is that small dummy-cat with you?) Michail:Michail, in the meantime has slipped by, and already is ordering a drink, the air above which waves suspiciously with vapours. * Firo clicks his beak amusedly. "Chii, chii... Chii chii chii." (Yeah, well... we got assigned to work together this time.) Smiley Mining Engineer:Missing? How can I know? Gus:Chi.(Sucks) * VAE has entirely too much fun with this Firo:"Chi." (Mm.) Saphroneth:Currently playing: Misato. The theme of the original Bottle Fairy character in anime. VAE:chi seems to be like ook * VAE playing atlantis. Because he loves that song Saphroneth:This is a comedy moment, to me. VAE:It is, hopefully. Gus:Ch-chi? (What brings you?) Voltarus:"You ARE talking about me, aren't you?" Smiley Mining Engineer:Anyways,got two hours left, and then... Fucking luck. Just on my sister's birthday. Annoyed Miner:Well, at least you get eight off no matter what happens! Engineer in white:Shut up, you wouldn't cast a plaster, not talking spells at all. Engineer in white:Surprised I don't see Kaz though... is he scared they'd harness him into it again? Voltarus:"Who the hell is Kaz?" Mining Engineer:Well, but agree, fuckery to fire him like that. Smiley Mining Engineer:Heh.. he's probably laughing his ass off at our expense.. he slipped out of this. Big miner:Another of those bloody "engineers" boy. Big miner:They just faff around with spells, and order about, and we have to do the hard work. * Voltarus sighs. Voltarus:"Do I have to bring out my scary voice?" Saphroneth:It would seem mister Voltarus is done "Mit trying de sootil." Voltarus:"WHO. IS. KAZ?" Saphroneth:...listening comprehension has never been one of his strong points, right? Smiley Mining Engineer:Yeah. Faff about. Because you'd be so much happier cutting through solid quartz. Barman:..ey, no shouting in 'ere. Firo:"Chii, chii chii, chii chii chii, chii 'chii' chii." (Well, we started off delivering a message, but now we're wondering about the mine collapse earlier, so that's why we're 'here' here.) Firo:"Chii chii?" (Have you heard anything about it?) Voltarus:"Oh, wait...He's an engineer?" Gus:Chii? Chi-chi chio-chirp chiochii! (That? 'course I did. Those all are here on break from the rescue. ) Firo:"Chii chii?" (What happened?) Gus:Ch-Chiiiii. chii... Chi-chii. (Fuckup. One of the tunnels went down) Liatai:I look forward to next level, when Firo will start being able to raise allies' spirits simply by chii-ing. :B Engineer in white:He *was* an engineer, and a bloody good one. The cunts fired him about a week ago. Some stupid excuse... he was pissed as hell. Voltarus:"And, where could I find him?" Smiley Mining Engineer:Well, he stayed here for a few days, just drinking and swearing at everyone, but I guess he finally got a word from us, and went home. I bet he won't be jobless for long either. Voltarus:"You don't know where his home is?" Mining Engineer:Yeah.. they need bloody woodshapers like salt in Kolina. The work is harder, most of the time, but pays better, too. Firo:5 Knowledge (geography) about Kolina... do they need salt there, or is there a lot of it? Liatai:ONE'D. Saphroneth:I assume it's an idiom,myself. T3h GM:You now are persuaded Kolina's well known for their salt mines. Voltarus:(Could I use an intelligence check?) VAE:What for? Saphroneth:Knowledge untrained is Int, yes. VAE:ah, same thing Voltarus:(Was the Kalina thing to Firo?) Liatai:I'm assuming the same... but is it like "taking coal to Newcastle?" Or are woodshapers actually direly needed? VAE:Not really. YOu both hear it VAE:They are needed VAE:Well, i shouldn't be saying Liatai:Ah, okay. :3 VAE:until he rolls , that is Voltarus:Intelligence: 8 Liatai:I can keep IC and OOC seperate. x3 Saphroneth:It's OOC obvious. A 1 is AKA "this is false" Liatai:MICHAIL SAVE US. XD T3h GM:Ooh-kay. You actually know they don't have salt mines in there. Not much else, mind you. Saphroneth:Why, oh, why is the Muscle the brains of the group? Michail:17 Untrained Int * T3h GM giggles Liatai:Laughing. So hard. XD Michail:If someone asked me, I could tell you all about that city. After all, Grandpa worked in one of the sawmills. Saphroneth:That is just the perfect irony. Firo:"Sawmills? I thought they were known for their salt mines." :. Voltarus:"So, you going to enlighten us, or what?" VAE:(that was a thought) VAE:am as bad as liatai now VAE:not using italics Liatai:Quotations please? XD VAE:The "if someone asked me" , see VAE:Sorrry. .was laughing too bad to pay attention Saphroneth:Out of sight, out of mind. Translated to Russian and back? Blind idiot. Similarly, here we have "Blind idiom." Voltarus:"So, who knows alot about Kalina?" Engineer in white:Were you.. like.. Smiley Mining Engineer:raised in a cave? Michail:Kolina. Kalina's a flower. Voltarus:"..." Michail:And my mother's name, too. Crystal:"I wonder who would kidnap a miner...? It isn't as though most of them are known for their high socioeconomic status." Firo:"I was!" :D Karis:"Expertise, though." Smiley Mining Engineer:*giggles* Crystal:"Where would a miner's expertise be needed outside of a mine...?" the feline woman muses. Karis:"Explosives?" Mining Engineer:The city southwest of here. Kolina. Near the Kalniy Forest. * Voltarus mutters "To show off Eldritch blast, or to NOT show off Eldritch blast...That is the question." Crystal:"True." Mining Engineer:The biggest bloody producer of wood in bloody Kebre. And you ask who it is. Crystal:"Good call, I hadn't thought of that." Karis:"Or contacts, of course.! Voltarus:"Has anyone seen an Eldritch blast before?" Voltarus:"Would anyone LIKE to see it?" Firo:"Voltie, nooooo." ^^;;;; Engineer in white:*rolls eyes* VAE:Hint. VAE:Actually, no. only the other half of the group knows legit. VAE:Actually do a Spellcraft check, because I feel nice. Saphroneth:All of us? VAE:Volt * T3h GM is a sweet , loving lynx GM today.. well, not, only less evil than usually. Firo:"Where did Mr. Kaz go home to?" Firo does not have Spellcraft. Voltarus:Spellcraft: 9 T3h GM:And doesn't want to roll stats quite yet... and he'll probably need to. T3h GM:That.. kinda lacked info value, did it Liatai is disconnected. * VAE headdesks VAE:lia's network down or sumthing Saphroneth:Unlike before, I have a wide open Saturday. I am no longer the limiting factor on the game's length. * VAE purrs happily. Liatai has connected. Saphroneth:Welcome back. Not much happened. Liatai:Fffff-- I can't believe it. Saphroneth:Unlike before, I have a wide open Saturday. I am no longer the limiting factor on the game's length. That's about the only thing you missed. Liatai:I knocked my power cord out of my computer. Lost the whole log. ^^;;; Saphroneth:Ouch. Liatai:The last thing I recall seeing is VAE talking about rolling stats and looking like he may need to. Saphroneth:Yeah, that's it. Saphroneth:There's some small discussion of "Lia's network down or something", my message, and that's it. VAE:okay. Lia VAE:get onto Trillian Crystal:"Contacts... I wonder. Perhaps we'll see that woman again at the mines. She seemed about ready to take matters into her own hands." VAE:I'll save the partial VAE:and send to you.. Liatai:Nah, it's fine. Liatai:Just upload the finished log to the Swap or something like it when the game's done. :3 VAE:okay. Liatai:MAN am I glad I saved my Akellon work... VAE:it'll go on the wiki VAE:like usual Saphroneth:...I keep hearing the Okami option selection noise. Nothing else from the game, just that. VAE:? Saphroneth:Coming in through the window or something. IDK. Voltarus:(So, the spellcraft check was for what exactly?) T3h GM:As I was saying . Firo doesn't quite find out. Saphroneth:You got a 9. You can't tell. Firo:Untrained Int for lulz. 15 T3h GM:Firo actually does. He feels magic emanating from the three engineers. As is supported by what they were saying earlier. Firo:"... uh, Voltie. Let's just say it'd be a really bad idea to start a magic bar fight." ^^; Voltarus:"...Seriously? And, you know that because...?" Firo:"Where did Mr. Kaz go when he went home?" * Firo whispers, "Because they're all mages." Michail:Magical bar fights are bad. Like that guy.. I kept saying it was magic he slipped and fell head on onto my club three times, but the militionary arrested me anyways. Big miner:Know what you mean, brother. Crystal:"... Maybe this is why they call it the Flameless Torch. It's hard to find in low light." |3 Saphroneth:I actually think we only just left the Militia. Saphroneth:These are concurrent, not consecutive. T3h GM:Indeed. Liatai:I think so, too... just making a joke. ^^; T3h GM:But well, can go along either. T3h GM:you are stumbling on streets , let's say T3h GM:Ashen's law, remember? Saphroneth:Time moves at the speed of plot? T3h GM:dt/dt = c_plot T3h GM:*nods* T3h GM:dt/dt_0 = c_plot T3h GM:That's correct Saphroneth:I did wonder. Firo:"Excuse me, miss engineer? Mister engineer? Missus engineer? Where did Mr. Kaz go when he went home? Does he live in town here?" 16 Diplomacy... dice don't fail me now! Smiley Mining Engineer:Where? Hmm, suppose it's public anyways. He lives.. north of here, just as you are about to.. You know where Hammer and Anvil is? Firo:"Mm-mm." Firo shakes his head 'no.' Smiley Mining Engineer:Okay.. lemme see... you're a gryphie. Local Gryphon Mail? Voltarus:(What town are they from again?) VAE:These? Here! VAE:They work here, VAE:You .. play Voltie well. All i say. Firo:"Oh! I think I know where that is." :D Smiley Mining Engineer:Fine.. you pass about two streets south, and then go left. The house has a new-ish roof, he's put in some ironwood tiles on. Smiley Mining Engineer:Perks of the job, i suppose. Crystal:"It's a shame this spell only lasts for a little while~ it might have been fun to spook the Taun boy a little." |3 Firo:"Okay! Thanks!" :D Crystal:Already, the koala ears are sharpening back into their pointed feline shape. Smiley Mining Engineer:No prob, kid. Give him greetings from the unfortunate.. perhaps say we got paid extra wage. :3 Engineer in white:Like he'll take that in. Everyone knows you don't get shit for emergencies. Mining Engineer:At least we get free drinks for the stomach. Urf, the mess down there. Firo:"... How bad is it?" >: Mining Engineer:Well, we now got onto the bit where it fell on the guys. That and there's some odd shit in there. Firo:"Odd stuff?" Smiley Mining Engineer:Yeah, something slimey.. on parts of the rock. Fuck, you know what a chore it was to get off my work robe? Mining Engineer:Suppose we'll know more when we clear off the cave-in. Mining Engineer:But, yeah. Liatai:... well, I can't think of anything more to say. ^^; TC? * Voltarus stands up. Voltarus:"Come on, Firo, let's go meet this Kaz guy." Gus:CHII! (May your winds be lucky!) * Voltarus exits. VAE:Requiescat In Pacem ? Karis:"Nobody's running in fear, no buildings are on fire. My word, it seems they actually avoided making a scene." Firo:"Chii!" (Same to you!) Voltarus:(Is it really that hard to guess what I meant?) Voltarus:(Or, just a joke?) Crystal:"I'll be. There are such things as miracles." |3 * VAE just found the meaning of exitus funny together with this Saphroneth:Generally, Exit is no longer linked to death directly in English. Karis:"Do you suppose a high Favoured of one of the gods was responsible for this one?"! VAE:in slovak medical slang, it kinda is .. such as "exol" (he exited) Voltarus:"Hey. What took you two so long?" Saphroneth:Hence my clarification. VAE:*nods* Karis:"We managed to both find out the militia's stance and position with regard to this, and that some woman's annoyed that the Militia aren't investigating the disappearance of her significant other, who shouldn't have been in the mine to hear the militia tell it." Karis:"Then we walked. Which takes non-zero time." Crystal:"Perhaps most importantly, we got clearance to investigate the scene." VAE:heh. That's an actual line from me writing to one of our supervisors. As in, why was the planned time unfitting Crystal:"And you?" Firo:"We met a messenger named Gus! And lotsa engineers. There was one that wasn't happy and maybe got fired and went missing-ish recently." Karis:"Interesting. Correlation or coincidence? Either way, it seems a lot of people are disappearing." Voltarus:"...Nefarious purposes, you think?" Firo:"Dunno, but we learned where the engineer lives if we wanna go say hi and see if he's okay." Crystal:"It's always safer to assume nefarious purposes. It makes it all the more relief when you're wrong." Karis:"There are worse approaches. Better ones, too, I should say, but this one does have the advantage that skilled schemers can't imagine someone taking the straight line." VAE:heh/ This gotta be out of Brust Saphroneth:You mean this: Saphroneth:http://penny-arcade.com/comic/2006/06/14 Voltarus:"And, you think it's NOT for Nefarious purposes? Maybe ones of some delusional being or creature?" VAE:pfft VAE:Jheregs look nothing like dragons, though, i think * VAE imagines them kinda like winged, legged snakes * VAE did a sketch once, gotta have it somewhere. Saphroneth:I know. But the point does stand to some degree. I imagine Jhereg as more like the Pernese Fire-Lizards. VAE:and of course, i'd totally want one VAE:Or a warp-aci, but jhereg are smarter Karis:"Delusions and nefarity go hand in hand, much of the time. Who in their right mind would annoy many people except in entirely aboveboard business dealings involving voluntary contributions in return for security?" VAE:is true that Dzur are kitties, but a bit too big :3 Voltarus:"...Someone in their RIGHT mind couldn't want power?" Karis:"No, someone in their right mind would go for power through the extant structure. It annoys fewer... vested interests." VAE:http://kestrelwings.deviantart.com/art/WHO-COOKS-FOR-YOU-244492637 VAE:Liatai alert VAE:Supercute gryphie Crystal:"Hypothetically speaking, of course." |3 Karis:"But of course. Though among the vested interests that would be annoyed are the government itself." Saphroneth:http://sigu.deviantart.com/art/Jhereg-76011982 Saphroneth:French cover. Voltarus:"So, we heading to this Kaz' place now?" Karis:"Seems to be the case, unless Crystal objects?" Crystal:"On the contrary, it sounds like a fine idea." Karis:"Then we are in concordance." VAE:To be honest, i liked the other depiction rather more. Saphroneth:Want me to link it again? VAE:(the one Karis was inspired on) Saphroneth:http://shardglass.deviantart.com/art/Vlad-Taltos-52372917 VAE:yep, dat one VAE:Vlad Taltos after all, isn't excessively grimderp looking.. he's a honest assassin Saphroneth:But on the other hand, it IS permanently overcast in the Empire. VAE:true VAE:heh.. by the way.. its' the second time i have read something because of your DnD portrayal of it. VAE:First was Daryil and PF/CJP Liatai:I'm sorry to say this, guys, but I'm starting to fade. I still need to write a few letters for Akellon. ^^; VAE:hmm VAE:How badly? VAE:as in - ETA an hour, ETA half hour ETA KETER OH GOD KILL IT Saphroneth:Shall we switch to OOC for however long people want to keep going, then? I wants to use me shiv. (It is not a healing shiv.) Saphroneth:Unless that would impose on Drayco, of course. VAE:Don't think he is even home Liatai:ETA half hour. Saphroneth:Right. That enough time for anything IC? VAE:I guess so. VAE:Enough time to get to a good breakpoint, sure. Saphroneth:Will the guy's house be relatively quick, then? Saphroneth:Let's go there. T3h GM:*cough* Ehm, so T3h GM:You advance through the streets, breathing fresh Veldunian smog, and soon enough, you do find said house. T3h GM:Somewhat old walls, a roof made of new, greyish looking tiles. T3h GM:Not something luxurious, but well, there's a LOT of worse housing around this city. Crystal:"Well, then. Who would like to knock?" Karis:"A sign of, if not wealth, at least affluence. The lack of effluence, see..." Karis:"Shall I?" Karis:*Nok nok* T3h GM:Quoth the portal. Four-oh-four. Karis:"Inhabitant not found?" Karis:"How strange." T3h GM:Indeed. Sure you wish MuzzleBook with its incessant status updates existed in Kebre. Karis:"Well, it seems that it may be a good idea to either seek out a forwarding address - or to obtain some form of warrant. We want to do this all aboveboard." T3h GM:Oh , by the way. To go along with Lia's wishes, you can already begin posting nominations OOC T3h GM:Cuts down on waiting time. Saphroneth:Voltarus: "I want answers again, damnit!" Missing the answer to a question because he was too busy attempting to get it. Crystal:"Little messenger?" Firo:"Uhm! Yes?" Crystal:"You can get a forwarding adress if you have a letter to deliver to a person, right?" * Crystal takes out a piece of paper and a pen, writing the adress of the place where they're standing on it with a short message; 'Checking in.' VAE:(also, ofc. more than one nomination per person acceptable. we are using the chunk system) Crystal:"And if this doesn't bring up anything... well, you'd be surprised what kind of carte blanche you can have with a badge." |3 Saphroneth:Firo: "Twitter feed" Liatai:Karis - the Information Game. That banter was fun. :3 Saphroneth:Firo again: "What's innuendo?" Liatai:Voltarus for Oblivious and Violent. Saphroneth:Crystal: "I am a Koala. Your spot check is invalid." Firo:To save time, Firo runs back to the local messenger outpost and asks where he can deliver this letter to. Liatai:Michail for somehow being the smartest of us all. :B Saphroneth:Yes, that was hilarious. Kwik:*looks at letter* VAE:hm, where it's to? * VAE didn't quite infer, though he thinks HQ Firo:It's adressed to Kaz, at the house that the rest of the party is in front of. Saphroneth:Voltarus: "Don't drink the water, you don't know who it's been in". Liatai:Oh yes. x3 VAE:Ah Kwik:. . . chi? chirp-chi? (You.. know that's a block from here?) Firo:"Chii, chii chii." (I didn't, but I do now!) 7 Bluff check. ^^; Saphroneth:Crystal generally for being juuust vaguely creepy. From casually discussing the possibility of a fuel-air explosion to suggesting a trap-disabling race. Saphroneth:Also, owtch. Kwik:21 Sense Motive Crystal: (( Vaguely creepy is what I do best. |3 )) Saphroneth:Double owtch. Crit. Kwik:Chi. Chee-chirp! (Yeah, you didn't. Now, stop pulling my feathers!) * Firo looks sheepish. Firo:"Chii. Chii chii chii, chii chii. Chii, chii." (Sorry. The truth is, I'm worried about the guy. The house seemed abandoned, or just really quiet.) Kwik:Chi-chee. Chee-chii-chirp. (Hmm, It's allright then. We'll send someone. Liatai:Karis for Listening Via the BBC - Bat Broadcasting Channel? Firo:Possible backup gryphon get? :O VAE:*nod* Saphroneth:That works. It was a reference to the well-recieved Listen Again function on the BBC, though, which was the forerunner to the iPlayer - now allowing people to basically Tivo things on their computer. Firo:"Chii!" (Thanks!) * Firo runs back to the group. "There wasn't a forwarding adress, but they're sending somebody to look and see if the house is abandoned!" Kwik:Chi-cheerp! Chi. (Next time don't lie. You suck at it) * Crystal frowns. "Well, unexpected, but a fine way to obtain a warrant." Saphroneth:The sad thing is that Firo's modifiers are higher. * Firo grins sheepishly. "Chiiiii..." (I try not to lie, I guess it shows...) Karis:"I think in the navy, the equivalent of Sergeant-majors is 'Warrant officer'. I wonder if they can search houses..." Crystal:"Investigators can." |3 Michail:Don't they live on ship? Karis:"Well, usually. But when they're at port, they... it was just a passing fancy. You get a lot of them this time of year." Karis:"I think they're migratory." Crystal:"If the house is deemed abandoned, then a missing-persons case should be opened... and we just so happen to have an investigator of sorts here." Michail:Ah. Never saw port myself... Crystal:"How long until they arrive, Firo?" Twree:Soon enough, a gryphon with a messenger badge shows up. Karis:"I think there's a river port relatively nearby." Firo:"Shouldn't be long! Mesengers are fast. Chii!" :D Karis:"Turn around, Firo." Twree:Chii! Firo:"Chii-chii." Twree:Chii-chi? Firo:"Chii." Firo gestures to the house. Twree:Chi. *moves around, attempts knocking* Twree:CHII-CHIRP! Karis:"Ichi, ni, san... chii... I can't escape them, can I Karis:?" Twree:CHII-CHIRP! Twree:CHII-CHIRPCHIRPCHIRPCHIRP! *hard gryphon clawing - it's a catlike creature after all* Karis:"A Great Gryphon would certainly be able to tell if the house was occupied. Be a bit of a destruct-test, though." Karis:"Agh! My oversized yet delicate chiropteran ears!" Twree:21 Crystal:"Chii?" (Any luck, sir?) No, that's not a mis-impersonated line. Twree:. . . The door actually bows out of the way somewhat. * Firo double-takes. Twree:"Chii... Chi?" (Crap.. i think it gave way) Firo:"... chiiiiiiii?" Karis:*hands over ears.* * Crystal shrugs to Firo. "Chii." |3 Twree:*pulls away, with a slightly guilty look* Crystal:"Well, if someone was in there, he should have responded to that." Karis:*tests for a moment, then takes hands off ears* "Shall we go in to see if he's been in recently? If there's no evidence of recent habitation, we can know he's not just out for the day." Voltarus:"Ya think?" Crystal:5 Search to see if there's mail piled up outside, or any other sign that the inhabitant hasn't been active in a while, before anyone goes in. Firo:14 Let's try that again. XD Saphroneth:What is it with you and 2s today? Saphroneth:(That's natural 2s and 1s, for those reading the log) T3h GM:No pile-up.. given how often mail is delivered, one'd guess that he's gone no longer than two-three days. VAE:how do you know? VAE:looking up the modifiers? Saphroneth:Hover mouse over number. VAE:Ah Firo:"... guess it wouldn't hurt to look in the window..." Firo:Any windows within easy reach? T3h GM:Yup. T3h GM:Kitchen window.. the place seems meticulously cleaned. Someone was clearly something of a neat freak. * Firo peeks in. 11 Spot check on signs of recent habitation! Or 18Search. Karis:*Primal*, up to window and does same Search 9 T3h GM:You done so well you got your answer before the rolls. T3h GM:Either way, you see that there isn't dust settled on any of the surfaces, not a visible layer, that is. T3h GM:So yes, this was lived in, fairly recently. Firo:"Looks like someone was here, and really clean." Karis:"Click squeeee~" *Furre* "Sorry. I meant, everything's tidied away. It looks neater than where I live. Not that that's hard..." Karis:*lives normally in rafters. Used development of Were form as an excuse to stop paying rent* Crystal:"I suppose we can just leave a note and come back later." Karis:"This is true. Shall I watch for him?" Crystal:"Chii chii, chii." (Thank you for your time, messenger.) ^^ Twree:Chiiii! (No prob! ) * VAE 'll get pissed off one day and name a gryphon Chirpetta Crystal:"If we're going to check out the site tonight, it wouldn't be wise to split up too much." Karis:"I defer to your superior knowledge of small unit tactics. Michail and I tended to act as a single operation, so I have less experience of commanding such." Crystal:"You flatter me, good sir. I usually work alone." |3 Karis:"Then perhaps you have a hidden talent. Either that or we're both hopeless, but in that case we'll be acting so outside expectations we'll fool them all!" Crystal:"What do you think; a note asking him to meet us at the church?" Karis:"That seems workable.#" * Crystal writes it and affixes it to the door. T3h GM:Note digs in without so much a squeak. Crystal:"So. Shall we go underground?" Karis:"Sounds like a plan. I will plan to use sound." Liatai:And... good place to cut? ^^; T3h GM:An OK place indeed. VAE:So VAE:400 XP for RP, since we did literally nothing else VAE:Now, nominations Liatai:Last nom - Karis for My Delicate Batty Ears! Saphroneth:It's one thing to have ears sensitive to pick up echoes from across the room, and another to have to deal with the consequences of high sensitivity. Saphroneth:Firo: "I cannot tell a lie! Even when I'm trying..." VAE:Voltarus - 50XP i want to ask a question, not hear the answer. 50XP Let's Ultraviolence Liatai:X3 VAE:Firo - 50XP Twitter! 50XP - I like colourful feathers and cannot lie. VAE:Karis: 50 XP I talk like a pro 50 XP I listen like one as well. 50 XP - However, not to chirping. Liatai:x3 Saphroneth:Quoth the Griffin: ...don't ask me, my eardrums were bleeding! Go find someone else! VAE:Michail : 50 XP One bear to outwit them all Saphroneth:Not just muscle, but also brawn. Saphroneth:(Brawn being, of course, an old term for 'brain' in the cooking sense) VAE:Finally , Crystal: 100XP - oozing competence. 50XP The Invisible Pink Coala VAE:Tweedledee... that's all folks! Category:Page